Way to Go, Sugar Queen
by wootitup918
Summary: Can Katara ever find a way to forgive Zuko? Or will she remain bitter towards him, still believing that he's a traitor? WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS TO WAT! A Zutara one shot.


**ACKHEM! (clears throat loudly) **

**I'm sorry- I haven't deserted Opposites Attract, but I was inspired by the new episode of Avatar (NO! MY SISTER DID NOT DOWNLOAD IT AND I DID NOT WATCH IT WITH HER!) and I came up with this one shot. (sheepishly smiles)**

**Grr. I still don't own Avatar.**

* * *

Katara glanced outside into the hollow hallway of the Western Air temple. Her room was dark with only a trace of light filtering in from the glowing moon. She cautiously got up and out of her warm sleeping bag. Her feet tingled with every step she took out of her room, and into the cold stone hallway. She passed Haru, who was asleep on the ground- though he was supposed to be keeping watch.

Keeping her eyes on Haru, to make sure he didn't see her, Katara silently ran past the sleeping teen and right into the wall. With a big yelp, she hit the floor.

"Well aren't we graceful…" A mocking voice whispered behind her. Katara snapped back to see Zuko with his arms folded across his chest, leaned against the wall she just ran into. Casting him a dirty look, the boy's face softened, and he extended a hand out for her to take. She glared at him right in the eyes- the nerve he had. Katara got up with no help from him. She heard Haru stirring behind her, but did dare look back. "Don't worry- he's still asleep." Zuko calmly told her.

Katara's face grew hot with anger. "I _wasn't_ worried!" She scoffed, and folded her arms across her chest. "Now if you _excuse_ me, I wasn't leaving my room to chat with you." Pushing past him, Katara made her way to the door of the temple.

All of a sudden, the feelings Katara shared with Zuko rushed back into her mind, remembering what he told her. A pain stabbed her right in the heart, bringing her fingers to delicately touch her necklace. "Stop, Katara." She said to herself and walked outside, being hit by a cold breeze.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko watched the girl disappear into the frigid night. "Ergh… why am I so _stupid_?" He wondered aloud, and noticed Haru twitching a bit. Not wanting to be caught awake, he crept towards the door that Katara exited. "You had the perfect chance to get her to trust you, and what happens?" Zuko looked out through a window, to see Katara water bending with more grace than he'd ever seen in his life. "You screw it up…" He sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara allowed all her harsh energy to flow through her and into the water as she stood in the fountain. She took a deep breath and slowly brought her hands up- letting the cool clear water rise and turn to ice. It was just her and her element- exactly how Katara wanted it to be… wanting to live in the moment forever. The cliff side cast a shadow around her, but in the distance she could see the twinkle of millions of stars- brighter than she'd ever seen in her life. "Total bli-"

"Katara?" Zuko again. She furiously turned towards the traitor, all the water dropping into the fountain as big ice chunks.

"What do _you _want?" Katara hissed, fists clenched.

"Um… I wanted to say-" He stammered a bit, and took a couple paces towards her, running his fingers threw his black hair. "I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done to you, I'm sorry." Katara could tell that he knew saying that wasn't enough- and he sure as hell was right! She wouldn't let her guard down this easily- Katara had already been down that path, and knew that nothing good ever came out of it.

"I _trusted _you, and then you go and betray us all? I thought I could rely on you Zuko!" Katara said, a little too loudly.

"I know…" Zuko hung his head down, obviously looking at his feet. "but that's what I thought was right, back when I was stupid enough to believe that Azula would ever do something to help me." He looked at Katara straight in the eye. How Katara wanted to believe him… but how could she? How could she ever trust him again?

"I can't Zuko." Katara looked into his golden eyes, clouded with pain. "I just can't trust you." Stepping out of the fountain, she brushed past him attempting to make her way back to her room. Before she could get there, a hand grabbed her wrist- too strong for her to break free of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko noticed that she didn't even try to get free from his grip. "Please." He whispered, turning her around and looking into her blue eyes. They didn't shine as brightly as they did in the cave- they were dull with sorrow. He realized that he couldn't make her believe him. Zuko let go of her wrist, but she didn't move. Katara just stood there, looking up in his direction, though he knew she was looking right past him.

Could she ever see the real him? Could she ever believe that he didn't want to hurt her anymore? Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but he found he wasn't able to speak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph was awoken by a quick pulse beating from outside. It was louder and stronger than one she's heard in a long time. Half asleep- her feet told her that Katara was back up against the door, her lips pushed against those of Zuko's. Toph gave a small smile.

"Way to go Sugar-queen." And with that she was back asleep.

* * *

**Thank-you DIET COKE for helping me write this chapter. I love you SO ,SO much.**

**(: Reviews are loved!**


End file.
